ramdom pomes
by Dark.Mind909
Summary: Random thoughts in poem form...


Overlooked  
>You cant tell but you overlook almost every little thing<br>The smallest thin can go unrecognized  
>But not only the little thing are overlooked but big things to<br>So when you look try to see every thing not only the little or the big  
>but every thing you might be surprised<p>

Can't you  
>I hear the same thing over and over<br>cant you change  
>you are becoming predicable<br>you overlook the smallest thing but  
>its the little thing that kill<br>you tell me that over and over  
>but do you follow your rules of life<br>i bet you don't  
>so don't tell me to do something<br>that you don't even do  
>it not right<br>i don't care what you think  
>i am sticking to what i know<p>

there is no  
>Their is not good or evil<br>there is no perfection or imperfection  
>there is no light or dark side<br>there is no heaven or hell  
>there is no choosing in life<br>of than was than  
>we wold see the unseen<br>and  
>hear the unheard<br>fell the pain of others

every wear i go  
>Every wear i go<br>there is some thing wrong  
>nothing is ever ok<br>and some thing all was changes  
>nothing stays the same<br>everything changes  
>never for the best<br>but not for the worst ether  
>no mater where i go<br>there is some some wanting to change me  
>There is all was some one i want to please<p>

Life lesson 1  
>there are things in life worth waiting for<br>but there are also thing not worth the time of day  
>but its up to you<br>because to some one else they might not care  
>but to you it may mean the world<br>so test thing before doubting them

Emo  
>We are not always sad<br>nor do we always ware black  
>Truth be told most of us are really nice people<br>and not all emos cut there selves  
>so don't judge us<br>we are just like you inside and out

It's sad  
>It's sad when you ran with the enemies and think i wold wait for you<br>It's sad when i waste my tears on you and your not worth it  
>It's sad when i have to beg people not to kill you<br>It's sad when you try to kill me  
>It's sad when i dragged you home<br>Now you see that you live a sad life

You think  
>You think i am crazy but really i am sane<br>You think i am wrong but really i am right  
>You think i am every thing but really i am nothing<br>You think i am happy but really i am sad  
>You think i am loved but i am not<br>You think i live the life but really i don't  
>You think i am every thing<br>I think your wrong i know your wrong

You  
>Can you see me i am bleeding<br>Can you hear me call your name  
>Are you really that cold hearted<br>Are you just going to ignore my pleading calls  
>Can you see what you lost<br>now that i died  
>I hope you bruin in hell<br>for what you did  
>you killed not only me but others to<br>you where my friend sisters 1st love  
>you lied to every one<br>even me

All I Got

I ask you to help but all i got was your too weak  
>I told you i love you all i got was your a fan girl<br>I told you every thing all you told me was nothing  
>I told you soon i will be the one tell you that all i got was soon you<br>will be dead  
>A year passed and i still hear is your voice tell me the same hate full words<br>But the tables have been turned now i am saying that your weak

He yells She Laughs  
>He tells her to leave<br>She tells him off  
>He tells her the code<br>She forgets it  
>He is mad<br>She is sad  
>He yells that he hates her<br>She laughs  
>Because she all ready know that<p>

Insomnia  
>I lay hear awake can you see the of lost of sleep.<br>I cant sleep is because of stress or discomfort?  
>My eyes are shut am i trying too hard or not enough?<br>I fell asleep but now I'm awake now cant get back to sleep.  
>Is it too cold or is it too hot?<br>Am i sick?  
>Is just anxiety?<br>Or something else?

I am not sorry  
>I am not sorry that i cant think as you do<br>At lest i have some thing to think about  
>I am not sorry that i cant dress as you do<br>At lest my clothing makes me me  
>I am not sorry that i am not rolling in money<br>At lest i think about someone other than me  
>I am not sorry i am not perfect<p>

Beauty  
>Beauty<br>Is not your hair  
>but your act<br>Beauty is not about your face  
>But you hart<br>Beauty is not about your clothes  
>But you personalty<br>Beauty is about your soul and hart

All i Wanted  
>All I wanted was to live a peaceful life<br>All I wanted was to sleep in a good bed  
>All I wanted was to get good grades<br>All I wanted was to invisible to everyone  
>But i got anything but that<p>

Can't you  
>I hear the same thing over and over<br>cant you change  
>you are becoming predicable<br>you overlook the smallest thing but  
>its the little thing that kill<br>you tell me that over and over  
>but do you follow your rules of life<br>i bet you don't  
>so don't tell me to do something<br>that you don't even do  
>it not right<br>i don't care what you think  
>i am sticking to what i know<p>

there is no  
>Their is not good or evil<br>there is no perfection or imperfection  
>there is no light or dark side<br>there is no heaven or hell  
>there is no choosing in life<br>of than was than  
>we wold see the unseen<br>and  
>hear the unheard<br>fell the pain of others

We cant  
>We cant see the ugly in the beautiful<br>we cant see the beautiful in the ugly  
>we cant see the poor in the rich<br>or  
>the rich in the poor<br>we cant see the sickness in the the heathy  
>we cant see the heath in the sick<br>we cant see the sadness in the happy  
>and we cant see the happy in the sad<br>if we cant see all this  
>what else have we miss<br>wold every thing change if we did  
>let me ask you something<br>did you ever even think about this  
>i bet you not<p>

From this pen  
>form this pen to the paper<br>i write what i fell  
>only stopping when i fell fit<br>and those thoughts keep flowing  
>till they turn in to a story<br>that story is shorted to a pome  
>it may be short and sweet<br>or long and bitter  
>but i will only know when<br>i lift this pen from this paper  
>and stop all thoughts<p>

What is a monster  
>What is a monster?<br>What do they eat?  
>Do they drink blood with supper<br>what is a monster  
>or is it someone who kills<br>is it the thing that lives under your bed  
>what really is a monster<br>can you tell me  
>do you even know yourself<p>

Day & Night  
>The darkness is my friend<br>and the light is my foe  
>its like the sun and moon<br>or day and night  
>i love the moon<br>but i hate the sun  
>in the day light you can see everything<br>but at night no one can see you  
>you will be covered by darkness<p>

Just walk  
>All you have to do i walk away<br>if you don't want to talk just walk away  
>you don't have to stay in the same place<br>you don't have to live the same life  
>all you have to do is walk<br>just walk there is no rush

Sleep young one  
>sleep young one it wont hurt you<br>i will only watch  
>so sleep young one let me in<br>i am the keeper  
>your the giver<br>as you sleep  
>i will tack<br>there for sleep young one  
>i will only tack you Secrets<br>because you give theme to me  
>so sleep young one<br>so i can take

fallout  
>what is the fallout of this<br>i will loose some friends  
>oh well...there were liars anyway<br>what is the fall out of life  
>some say theirs an afterlife<br>other it just death  
>what is the fallout of the day<br>will you still be living or will you die  
>and if you do did<br>what was the out come of you life

That's it  
>That's it i cant take it any more<br>I will stop hiding and running from you  
>You are my last fear but that 1st one to go<br>i hate what you do to this world this school  
>They're may be more bullies out their but your the 1st one to go<br>You may have problems but that's no reason to take out on me  
>You don't even know me that well<br>No do's all because you made me an outcast  
>Your hurtful words wont hurt me anymore<br>You seem to weak when i stand high and not bowing down to you  
>You are not the boss of me and never will be<br>That means that i will not lesson to your commands any more  
>You can fall off that horse that your riding on because i had enough<br>Everyone has open your eyes your not liked I'm not trying to be cruel  
>or like you<br>But you give me no choice you won't see that your not how you used to be  
>We miss the old you<p> 


End file.
